


World Group Chat

by JustanInnocentWriter



Category: Original Work, World Countries
Genre: Country Group Chat, Drunk Texting, Group chat, Multi, Texting, honestly this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: crumpetboi: WE’RE THE MEME MUSKETEERSchipsnsalsa: oh hell yabaguetteshonhonhon: frick yeah!!maple.syrup.eh: Profanity!!! We do not say fr*ck here!!!!!!!chipsnsalsa: but “hell” is okay~Basically, a bunch of countries make a group chat. This is what does down in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***I know this is stereotypical. That is the point.***
> 
> usernames:
> 
> maple.syrup.eh = Canada
> 
> crumpetboi = United Kingdom
> 
> koalaluv = Australia
> 
> baguetteshonhonhon = France
> 
> swisschocolate = Switzerland
> 
> chipsnsalsa = Mexico
> 
> spaghettispaghetti = Italy
> 
> trump_guns_n_war = United States
> 
> curryforlife = India
> 
> angrystrudel = Germany
> 
> sandandpyramids = Egypt

 

 **_maple.syrup.eh_ ** _has created a chat_

 

 

 **_maple.syrup.eh_ ** _has added_ **_crumpetboi_ ** _,_ **_koalaluv_ ** _,_ **_swisschocolate_ ** _,_ **_baguetteshonhonhon_ ** _,_ **_chipsnsalsa_ ** _, and_ **_spaghettispaghetti_ ** _to the chat_

 

 

 **_maple.syrup.eh_ ** _renamed the chat:_ _hELP ME ESCAPE_

 

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** GUYS HELP

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** THE U.S. IS OUT OF CONTROL

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** u think we don’t knO THT?!

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** well you’re not RIGHT NEXT TO HIM

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** YES I AM U IDIOT

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** N I’M NEXT TO THE SOUTHERN 1’S

 

 **koalaluv:** lmao safe

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** shut up kangaroo gurl

 

 **baguetteshonhonhon:** Calm down, don’t be so rude, Mexi!

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** whn did u get permission to call me mexi

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** u guys are stupid smh

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** and mexi is a stupid nickname

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** Please stop fighting!!

 

 **swisschocolate:** yah…

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** switzie, when did u even come online

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** friends.

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** it is 3 a.m.

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** my phone won’t stop buzzing

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** I am trying to sleep

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** and for the LAST TIME

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** I AM NOT CATERING FOR ANY OF YOUR PARTIES (except you, Canada ;) ily)

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** Oh, I’m sorry, Italy. But at least we can talk now! :)

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** r u stupid, italy, this isn’t about frIGGIN FOOD

 

 **swisschocolate:** *exasperated sigh*

 

 **baguetteshonhonhon:** Stop fighting! You’re scaring the children!

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** what frigging children

 

 **baguetteshonhonhon:** Canada and Switzerland!!

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** switz is older than u what the heck

 

 **swisschocolate:** That’s it. I’m DONE.

 

 **baguetteshonhonhon:** oh shIT SWITZIE IS PISSED!!!

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** i’m not scared of her lmaooo

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** Don’t lie, Mexi. We all are.

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** shut up Mr. Free Health Care!! I suppress my fear

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** why are you insulting people??

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** u only care b/c it’s canada lmao

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** If you keep saying “lmao”, you won’t have any… um… bum left.

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** you’re so innocent I’m crying I love it

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** Don’t cry!!

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** aaaaaahhh

 

 ** _swisschocolate_** _has added_ ** _guns_trump_n_war_** _,_ ** _curryforlife_** _,_ ** _angrystrudel_** _,_ _and_ ** _sandandpyramids_** _to **hELP ME ESCAPE**_

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** holy crAP nononononono

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** I’m changing the name!!

 

 **_maple.syrup.eh_ ** _has changed_ _hELP ME ESCAPE_ _to_ _Best Friends!! ♥_

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** nice name ;)

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** why do u always use winky faces dude

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** ;) because ;))))))))

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** STOPPPPPP

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** if you say so ;))))))))))))))))

 

 **curryforlife:** what the heck is this?!

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** Best friends!!

 

 **curryforlife:** oookay then…

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** it’s just a group chat ;)

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** ughh srsly boi

 

 **crumpetboi:** Pardon?

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** not u, mr. fish n chips

 

 **crumpetboi:** Um. Alright.

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** i was talkin to italy. always with the frICKIN WINKY FACES

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** ;)

 

 **chipsnsalsa:** i will take away ur pasta privileges

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** *gasp* you wouldn’t dARE

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** what the hell y’all are so gay

 

 **baguetteshonhonhon:** I mean… yes?

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** no that’s a sin

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** Well, we regulated same-sex marriage years ago!

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** I know you did ;) so did we

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** but the bible says

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** do you think I give a shit what the bible says

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** honestly it says some pretty stupid stuff sometimes

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** and it’s ‘adam and eve’ not ‘adam and steve’

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** it’s homo sapien not hetero sapien

 

 **curryforlife:** get over it, you drunk old man

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** I’ll have you know that I am sober

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** mostly

 

 **crumpetboi:** Why are you even drinking right now?

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** cause I can mr. ‘tea and biscuits’

 

 **crumpetboi:** 1\. It is 5 a.m. on a Wednesday..

                    2. tEA AND BISCUITS?! why does everyone have stupid names for me

 

 **baguetteshonhonhon:** I think the names are cute.

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** not drinking is boooring

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** (Not having liver disease and severe physical and mental health issues is booooring.)

 

 **curryforlife:** oooh getting some sass from Can-Can over here

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** hey, Moosey here doesn’t drink and he’s boring

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** excuse me?! don’t be so rude. (also omg I love the nickname ‘can-can’)

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** I’m drunk in love… ♥

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** see what I said about gay

 

 **guns_trump_n_war:** I need to… leave now.

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** aaand that’s how you get rid of the states!

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** Thank you for standing up for me, Italy.  <3

 

 **spaghettispaghetti:** Anytime ;)

 

 **maple.syrup.eh:** :)  <3

 

 **curryforlife:** oh my gOD GET A ROOM YOU TWO


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **guns_trump_n_war:** yaaalllll im gonan biudl a wall!1!
> 
> **spaghettispaghetti:** wtf
> 
> **crumpetboi:** Are you drunk/high again??
> 
> **guns_trump_n_war:** nooooi m sobert ahasghssahg
> 
> **maple.syrup.eh:** You need to go home!! And sleep! Don’t get hurt or do anything stupid.

    **crumpetboi:** Okay, who ate my Jelly Babies!?! IMA KILL THEM

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** that sounds really kinky lmao ;)

 

    **baguetteshonhonhon:** That may or may not have been me…

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** even kinkierrrrrr ;)

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** What does ‘kinky’ mean?

 

    **crumpetboi:** oh. You owe me Jelly Babies, France.

 

    **baguetteshonhonhon:** Fineeeee.

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** yaaalllll im gonan biudl a wall!1!

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** wtf

 

    **crumpetboi:** Are you drunk/high again??

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** nooooi m sobert ahasghssahg

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** You need to go home!! And sleep! Don’t get hurt or do anything stupid.

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** mmm switzie cm hreeeeee

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** fccckkkkk swiztie lokos hoet

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** pedo o.e

 

    **curryforlife:** dude you’re like 60 and switzie is 18

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** mmmaghasgasg yess

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** lkoo @ thta guyss aass thoghu o hboy

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** and he says we’re gay ;)

 

    **_swisschocolate_** _has added_ ** _theu.s.stillowesus_** _and_ ** _kawaiikitten_** _to_ ** _Best Friends!! ♥_**

    **guns_trump_n_war:** shtiiii swiztei babe wyh ddi yuod o thta

  


    **_guns_trump_n_war_ ** _has left_ **_Best Friends!! ♥_ **

  


    **theu.s.stillowesus:** I do not understand the purpose of this group. Or why I was included in it. Heck. I don’t understand technology.

 

    **curryforlife:** it’s okay, China. we know that you’re an old man, we just needed you to get rid of united states.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** guys guess what

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** What?

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** my bae brought me pasta ;))))

 

    **curryforlife:** so canada brought you pasta?

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** perhaps I should have said… my bro brought me pasta

 

    **curryforlife:** oh so united kingdom then

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** yep ;)

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** Pardonnez-moi, je suis insulté. J’étais supposé d’être ton bae et ton bro.

 

    **baguetteshonhonhon:** TU M’AS TRAHI!!

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** does anyone know what they’re saying

 

    **curryforlife:** is that spanish

 

    **baguetteshonhonhon:** Canada, comment est-ce qu’ils ont pu trahir deux garçons dans quelques minutes?

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** CANADA YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU OKAY YOU’RE MY BRO

 

    **curryforlife:** is that what you kids call it nowadays? bros? mhmmm

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** Comment est-ce que tu peux nous comprendre?

 

    **crumpetboi:** Ooh ooh I can speak French too!

 

    **crumpetboi:** pomme

 

    **crumpetboi:** je aimes manger les enfants

 

    **crumpetboi:** perversion

 

    **baguetteshonhonhon:** Do you know what you’re saying?

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** how do you think I can understand you, can-can? ;)

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** I don’t know, but you keep leaving for two minutes then coming back and answering.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** magic, bae. it’s magic.

 

    **crumpetboi:** He’s using Google Translate. I can see him.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** SHUT UP HIPSTER BOY WITH YOUR BEANIE AND TUMBLR ACCOUNT

 

    **baguetteshonhonhon:** Wait you can SEE HIM?! BETRAYAL!!!

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** I’m sad.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** noooo don’t be sad!! I’m sorry!

 

    **chipsnsalsa:** stop acting like ur dating lmao ur all single af

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** okay whoa switzie has been typing for like three minutes now I’m scared

 

    **swisschocolate:** you guys. please stop. you know you all love each other. it is okay to have friends, or ‘bros’. just be nice to each other. please?

   

    **spaghettispaghetti:** aw that was actually sweet

 

    **chipsnsalsa:** switzie why tf did that take u five minutes to write

 

    **swisschocolate:** I was TRYING to be nice.

 

    **chipsnsalsa:** shut up ur not nice

 

    **swisschocolate:** …

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** GREAT. NOW SHE’S MAD!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, MEXI?!

 

   

**** **_swisschocolate_ ** _has added_ **_trump_guns_n_war_ ** _to_ **_Best Friends!! ♥_ **

 

****

**spaghettispaghetti:** NOT AGAIN

 

    **chipsnsalsa:** i’m outta here

 

    **crumpetboi:** I’m just going to go on Tumblr now.

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** You guys are all so mean!!

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** even me? ;)

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** YES.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** what will it take for you to forgive me?! I just want my friend back aaahh

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** Fine.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** seriously? that’s all?

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** I just didn’t want to deal with your begging for the next week.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** ily ;) <3

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** But U.S. is still here.

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** yuo guys aert oo gau fpor me.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** have we forgotten about the message you sent us about an hour ago?

 

    **guns_trump_n_war:** whtat messsageg?

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** “lkoo @ thta guyss aass thoghu o hboy”

  


**** **_guns_trump_n_war_ ** _has left_ **_Best Friends!! ♥_ **

  


    **curryforlife:** wow, Italy. your gayness for canada made him leave.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** shut up I’m straight af

 

    **curryforlife:** LMAOOOO

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** I’m not gay for Italy.

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** *cries in a corner*

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** jk… ;(((

 

    **curryforlife:** you guys are funnyyyyy.

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:**...How?

 

    **curryforlife:** just… “straight af”. “not gay for italy”. hAH

 

    **spaghettispaghetti:** shut up about my bro

 

    **maple.syrup.eh:** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creds to some of my school friends for prompts ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **maple.syrup.eh:** Please refrain from using vulgar language in this chat. There are children present. Or, perhaps teenagers (most of us).
> 
>  
> 
>  **spaghettispaghetti:** well shit im screwed ;))))
> 
>  
> 
>  **chipsnsalsa:** i have 2 things to say ok 1. lmao italy shows up right after canada tru love hahaha and 2. Italy i swear to god stop using those fucking winky faces or i will march over, steal your fancy ass bread and eat it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo im back
> 
> i actually wrote this chapter and a bit more in the summer but i was too lazy to post it
> 
> but here you go!!!!!

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Guys. I just figured out why those red plastic cups have those lines on them.

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** It’s to measure different kinds of drinks!! Alcohol to be specific.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** ur so rude interrupting me browsing through memes at 4am shuddup

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** You’re looking at memes too?!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** wait ur looking at memes,,,, ur too pure i wouldve never guessed lmao

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Maybe I look pure. Hahahahaha

 

**chipsnsalsa:** damn boi we needa hang out more i can even show u some dank memes

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Yesssss, Mexi!!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** yee french fry bro let’s go

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** I love the yee meme.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** same dude omfg

 

**crumpetboi:** How the heck did I not know that you guys are into memes?

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Whatttt holy heck

 

**crumpetboi:** WE’RE THE MEME MUSKETEERS

 

**chipsnsalsa:** oh hell ya

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** frick yeah!!

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** Profanity!!! We do not say fr*ck here!!!!!!!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** but “hell” is okay

  
  


**maple.syrup.eh:** Please refrain from using vulgar language in this chat. There are children present. Or, perhaps teenagers (most of us).

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** well shit im screwed ;))))

 

**chipsnsalsa:** i have 2 things to say ok 1. lmao italy shows up right after canada tru love hahaha and 2. Italy i swear to god stop using those fucking winky faces or i will march over, steal your fancy ass bread and eat it

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** lol no ;) you wouldn’t DARE steal my bread

 

 

 

**_maple.syrup.eh_ ** _ has renamed   _ **_Best friends!! ♥_ ** _  to   _ **_I forbid all forms of profane language,_ **

 

 

 

**chipsnsalsa:** haha lmao i think i’m the youngest here and i swear the most

 

**crumpetboi:** And Canada swears the least!

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** Japan too!!

 

**crumpetboi:** I don’t think she’s come online yet.

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** She is going to have a lot of notifications. Poor girl.

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** She’s probably watching Yuri!!! On Ice again and crying.

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** I cried watching it too!

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** I know I watched it with you and Tea Boy smh

 

**crumpetboi:** Oh man it was emotional (I just got another nickname whoopeeeee -_-)

 

**swisschocolate:** NO SPOILERS I’M WATCHING YOI RIGHT NOW SHUT UP

 

**crumpetboi:** It’s like 4:30 in the morning I think that I need to sleep.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** bye tea boy

 

**crumpetboi:** I swear to God…….

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Goodnight! I’m sleeping too.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** gn meme bro

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** goodnight meme sis

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** I should go to sleep too ;)))))

 

**chipsnsalsa:** thats it boy you interrupted my memes with your fuckin winky faces im going to,,,,, um

 

**chipsnsalsa:** I RAN OUT OF THREATS HHHHHJSJAKAKAKAKAKJSKA

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** HAHAHAJAAHAHAHAHAHAHADHHAS ;))))))))))))))))

 

**chipsnsalsa:** what else do u love that i can threaten

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** nothing. there is no love in my heart

 

**chipsnsalsa:** shut up u romantic little fuck

 

**koalaluv:** lmao he loves canada

 

**chipsnsalsa:** trUE thank u gurl,, wait this is like your second message here

 

**koalaluv:** ye but i’ve been watching

 

**koalaluv:** im always watching

 

**koalaluv:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

 

**chipsnsalsa:** okay stalker that’s pretty creepy

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** you can’t threaten canada, he’s too pure and innocent

 

**chipsnsalsa:** o shit tru he doesnt deserve that

 

**koalaluv:** damn

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** I’m safe! Goodnight!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** gn 

 

**koalaluv:** ok bye mates

 

**chipsnsalsa:** u came just to throw canada under the bus??????

 

**koalaluv:** no i wanted to hurt italy for all those bloody winky faces but it backfired

 

**chipsnsalsa:** mk kangaroo girl thanks for trying tho

 

**koalaluv:** no worries mexi, bye

 

**chipsnsalsa:** bye!

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** do you and aussie have a secret alliance or something

 

**chipsnsalsa:** what pshh no

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** fuck my mom said i have to sleep now

 

**chipsnsalsa:** r.i.p. screwed you’d better go to sleep then

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** ok mexiiiiiii ;)))))))))))

 

**chipsnsalsa:** fuck u

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** you know you love me

 

**chipsnsalsa:** no i really don’t

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** lol sure goodnight

 

**chipsnsalsa:** okay hope i never see you and your damn winky faces again

 

**chipsnsalsa:** wow im mean

 

**chipsnsalsa:** sorry i didnt mean that i kind of like you sometimes

 

**chipsnsalsa:** at least he’ll never see that message bc he never scrolls up in the chat ahahha

 

**chipsnsalsa:** loooonely

 

**chipsnsalsa:** i am so loooonelyyyyyyyy

 

**chipsnsalsa:** i have noboooodyyYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

**sandandpyramids:** yo yo yo it’s ya boi

 

**chipsnsalsa:** for my oowwwnnnn

 

**chipsnsalsa:** shit egypt you interrupted

 

**sandandpyramids:** oh sorry

 

**chipsnsalsa:** is this your first time on this chat

 

**sandandpyramids:** ye boi

 

**chipsnsalsa:** what is your first impression

 

**sandandpyramids:** all my bros in one spot let’s goooooooo we got canny, pasta, brit, frenchy, mexi and switzie and all the other brosssssssss

 

**sandandpyramids:** yo canada/italy as a ship can be “canned pasta” hahahaha get it because CANada and italy likes pasta? 

 

**sandandpyramids:** anyone?

 

**sandandpyramids:** ok sorry

 

**sandandpyramids:** so far i like this chat because i dont get in trouble for my really bad puns

 

**chipsnsalsa:** we do (usually) tolerate puns and memes yet the only downside is that u.s. comes in sometimes

 

**sandandpyramids:** o h

 

**sandandpyramids:** damn

 

**chipsnsalsa:** yeah

 

 **sandandpyramids:**  so we gotta tone the gay down?

  
  


 

**_swisschocolate_ ** _  has added   _ **_guns_trump_n_war_ **  to   **_I forbid all forms of profane language._ **

 

 

 

**sandandpyramids:** oh gosh

 

**chipsnsalsa:** come ON switzie i didnt do anything this time!!!!!!

 

**swisschocolate:** i know, i just don’t like you! :)

 

**chipsnsalsa:** bih what

 

**chipsnsalsa:** why not

 

**swisschocolate:** i don’t know.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** oh. okay

 

**guns_trump_n_war:** hye ya’llll

 

**swisschocolate:** hi

 

**chipsnsalsa:** hi how are you

 

**guns_trump_n_war:** goood how arer youyr/?

 

**sandandpyramids:** sad because you’re here

 

**chipsnsalsa:** im feelin pretty gay today, as a MEXICAN WHO YOU HATE HOLA HOE :) thanks!

  
  


 

**_guns_trump_n_war_ ** _  has left   _ **_I forbid all forms of profane language._ **

  
  


 

**chipsnsalsa:** oh by ‘gay’ i meant happy you piece of merdia hahah im straight

 

**swisschocolate:** good night, mexi. or rather, good morning. but I am going to sleep.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** goodnight switzie ♥

 

**sandandpyramids:** i do not understand your guys’s relationship tbh

 

**curryforlife:** lol no one understands anything about relationships in this chat if I’m honest!

 

**sandandpyramids:** oh, hey ind! but you know that includes you too

 

**curryforlife:** do you really think I understand relationships?

 

**sandandpyramids:** no lol and neither do i

 

**curryforlife:** exactly.

 

**sandandpyramids:** oh gotta blast puerto rico is coming over  h y p e

 

**chipsnsalsa:** who’s that

 

**curryforlife:** are they even a country?

 

**sandandpyramids:** noooo but they think they are (or they just pretend that they are) and they’re nice so shhhh

 

**chipsnsalsa:** pronouns???

 

**sandandpyramids:** usually he/him

 

**chipsnsalsa:** ty

 

**curryforlife:** well, add this “country” to the chat.

 

 

**_sandandpyramids_ ** _  has added   _ **_totallyacountry_ ** _ to   _ **_I forbid all forms of profane language._ **

 

 

**totallyacountry:** hello!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** amazing username i am 10374% fooled hello country

 

**sandandpyramids:** arent ya driving rn

 

**totallyacountry:** nope, I’m taking a bus!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** hi i’m mexico

 

**curryforlife:** I’m india!

 

**sandandpyramids:** u already know me bro

 

**totallyacountry:** nice to meet you. I’m Puerto Rico! You can call me Rico or Rick. Or make up your own nickname, it’s fine. And I can’t wait to see you bro oh my gosh

 

**sandandpyramids:** wooooo

 

**totallyacountry:** what are we going to do?

 

**sandandpyramids:** binge-watch the latest season of supergirl?

 

**totallyacountry:** YES BRO!! I’LL PICK UP SNACKS ON MY WAY TO YOUR PLACE AT WAL-MART OR SOMETHING

 

**curryforlife:** this is the best friendship ever I’m crying

 

**sandandpyramids:** i know we are amazing

 

**totallyacountry:** thank you!

 

**sandandpyramids:** you slept last night, right

 

**totallyacountry:** if I hadn’t, would I really be on a bus at 7 in the morning? If it’s not obvious, yes, I slept for like 8 and a half hours.

 

**sandandpyramids:** mk good just want to make sure youre doing ok

 

**totallyacountry:** did you?

 

**sandandpyramids:** ye, from 11 until 5 i think

 

**totallyacountry:** bro, you should sleep more. I’m not even going to ask why you were up at 5 a.m. becayse the answer is probably insane, but it’s not good for you to only get 6 hours of sleep.

 

**totallyacountry:** because**  whoooooops sorry!!

 

**sandandpyramids:** if you stay over all day then you can sleep over and we can go to bed early if youre so insistent on me sleeping

 

**totallyacountry:** yes! We can go for a walk in the park and watch the squirrels and play with the dogs after we’re done with Supergirl!

 

**sandandpyramids:** Y E  B O I

 

**sandandpyramids:** i am so excited

 

**totallyacountry:** I’m in Wal-Mart, so it should be about 15 minutes before I see you.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** this is the purest thing

 

**sandandpyramids:** ok ricky (:

 

**chipsnsalsa:** screaminnnjfjnfjhgjjsjsjs

 

**curryforlife:** I’m enjoying this a lot to be honest.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** same *sheds single tear*

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** MEXI I SCROLLED UP AND YOU SAID THAT YOU KIND OF LIKE ME SOMETIMES YEEESSSSSSSS

 

**curryforlife:** busted! 

 

**chipsnsalsa:** o shit gotta blast

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** we are besties now ;)

 

**chipsnsalsa:** i can never escape the winky faces can i

 

**spaghettispaghetti:** nope ;) ;) ;)

 

**chipsnsalsa:** s i g h

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**totallyacountry:** guys! GeeGee and I are arguing over using Skype because he wants to be able to Skype me, but I use Google Hangouts for video calls.

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Who’s GeeGee? Also who are you?

 

**totallyacountry:** I’m Puerto Rico. GeeGee is Egypt.

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** 1\. Nice to meet you, I’m France. 2. I love that nickname! 10/10

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Anyway, Google Hangouts works better for me.

 

**curryforlife:** same here.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** i like skype

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** I prefer Google Hangouts.

 

**totallyacountry:** Wooooo!! I’m winning!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** havent u been at his house for over 10 hours now

 

**totallyacountry:** Yep! Well, we also went to the park, then we went downtown. Now we’re playing Scrabble.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** n ur not sick of him yet?

 

**totallyacountry:** Nope!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** damn

 

**koalaluv:** google hangouts is best in my opinion

 

**chipsnsalsa:** 4 to 1. or 5 to 2 if we count egpyt and rico

 

**totallyacountry:** Egypt says “NO AUSSIE WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME”.

 

**koalaluv:** lmao sorry mate

 

**totallyacountry:** he’s grumbling and getting Google Hangouts now.

 

**crumpetboi:** bro goals! (i want to join your bro group)

 

**chipsnsalsa:** right?

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Agreed!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** whats the france/u.k ship name

 

**crumpetboi:** oh my god, Mexi.

 

**sandandpyramids:** French Fry Tea

 

**sandandpyramids:** United Francedom

 

**chipsnsalsa:** IM SCREAMIN UNITED FRANCEDOM

 

**sandandpyramids:** Frenchy Kingdom

 

**sandandpyramids:** Fries and Crumpets

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** French fries aren’t even French.

 

**sandandpyramids:** gotta blast im gettin dirty looks from ricky bc im on my phone and were playing scrabble byyyyeeeee

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** I vote for Frenchy Kingdom.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** S A M E

 

**chipsnsalsa:** no one else said anything so that is the ship name

 

**maple.syrup.eh:** My OTP is now Frenchy Kingdom hahaha

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** hey, brit?  

 

**crumpetboi:** Yeah?

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Would you um…

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Want to maybe go out sometime? If you don’t it’s okay.

 

**crumpetboi:** AW YEEEEEE

 

**curryforlife:** d y i n g

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** I’m taking that as a yes?

 

**crumpetboi:** OF COURSE!

 

**chipsnsalsa:** n the ship has sailed

 

**chipsnsalsa:** u kno that this is a gc right

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** Yeah. I figured it would shut you guys up if I did it here.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** lmao good thinking but ill never shut up 

 

**crumpetboi:** Can we go to the zoo?

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** YES!!!

 

**crumpetboi:** Yay!

 

**curryforlife:** take me with you!

 

**curryforlife:** you know that we’ll all just end up spying on you anyway.

 

**chipsnsalsa:** ill join u india

 

**crumpetboi:** Have fun spying haha! But actually that’s really creepy.

 

**curryforlife:** don’t worry we won’t hurt you. Much.

 

**baguetteshonhonhon:** wtf, how will you know which zoo to go to?

 

**curryforlife:** i’ll just….. know

 

**crumpetboi:** I’m scared?

 

**chipsnsalsa:** i swear ind if u get korea to help u use their spies to find them im gonna cry pls dont

 

**curryforlife:** nononono! I won’t. 

 

**curryforlife:** just the people in this group chat.

 

**crumpetboi:** ughghghghsghghgshs...

 

**Author's Note:**

> if ya want to contact me, please do! i'd love to get to know y'all! ;)
> 
> here:
> 
> ig: @pureinnocentchild + @sockaliens + @sockalienss + @coransmustachewax
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


End file.
